A biofilm is an accumulation of microorganisms (bacteria, fungi, and/or protozoa, with associated bacteriophages and other viruses) embedded in a polysaccharide matrix and adherent to solid biological or non-biotic surfaces. Biofilms are medically important, accounting for over 80 percent of hospital-acquired microbial infections in the body. Examples include infections of the: oral soft tissues, teeth and dental implants; middle ear; gastrointestinal tract; urogenital tract; airway/lung tissue; eye; urinary tract prostheses; peritoneal membrane and peritoneal dialysis catheters, indwelling catheters for hemodialysis and for chronic administration of chemotherapeutic agents (Hickman catheters); cardiac implants such as pacemakers, prosthetic heart valves, ventricular assist devices, and synthetic vascular grafts and stents; prostheses, internal fixation devices, percutaneous sutures; and tracheal and ventilator tubing. The microorganisms tend to be far more resistant to antimicrobial agents and to be particularly difficult for the host immune system to render an appropriate response. Several bacterial pathogens have been shown to associate with, and in some cases, grow in biofilms, including Legionella pneumophila, S. aureus, Listeria monocytogenes, Campylobacter spp., E. coli O157:H7, Salmonella typhimurium, Pseudomonas, Vibrio cholerae, S. epidermidis, E. faecalis, and Helicobacter pylori. 
Biofilms are remarkably difficult to treat with antimicrobials. Antimicrobials may be readily inactivated or fail to penetrate into the biofilm. In addition, bacteria within biofilms have increased (up to 1,000-fold higher) resistance to antimicrobial compounds, even though these same bacteria are sensitive to these agents if grown under planktonic conditions.
In addition, bacteria embedded within biofilms are resistant to both immunological and non-specific defense mechanisms of the body. Contact with a solid surface triggers the expression of a panel of bacterial enzymes, which catalyze the formation of sticky polysaccharides that promote colonization and protection. The structure of biofilms is such that immune responses may be directed only at those antigens found on the outer surface of the biofilm, and antibodies and other serum or salivary proteins often fail to penetrate into the biofilm. In addition, phagocytes are unable to effectively engulf a bacterium growing within a complex polysaccharide matrix attached to a solid surface. This causes the phagocyte to release large amounts of pro-inflammatory enzymes and cytokines, leading to inflammation and destruction of nearby tissues. Conventional therapy is characteristically ineffective against biofilms, as the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) of antimicrobial agents has been shown to be 10 to 1000 fold greater than for planktonic organisms (Hoiby, et al., Int J Antimicrob Agents, 35(4):322-32 (2010).
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods for inhibiting or preventing biofilm formation or promoting biofilm dissolution from surfaces of interest.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide methods for reducing the transmission of pathogens in biofilm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods to treat antibiotic resistant bacteria.
It is yet a further object to provide compositions to improve growth performance.